Kingdom of Hawaii
The Kingdom of Hawaii is a constitutional monarchy that occupies most of the volcanic Hawaiian archipelago in the central Pacific Ocean. History The Kingdom's origins go back to 1795, when it was first established. In 1893 the monarchy was overthrown and a short-lived Republic of Hawaii was created. After a mere 5 years, the United States annexed Hawaii in 1898. Hawaii seemed destined to remain a United States territory permanently, perhaps to even eventually be added as another American state, until the United States of America began to fall apart with the stock market crash in late 1929. The Territorial Government of Hawaii was left defenceless as the authority of the United States government crumbled and then disappeared entirely when the United States disintegrated in 1931. Jonah Kūhiō Kalaniana'ole, a former prince who had become a delegate to the United States Congress, returned home as the Territorial Government of Hawaii was overthrown. He returned victoriously to his status as a Hawaiian royal, and was made king. Furious at the poor treatment of his people, King Kalaniana'ole formed a new national military and placed his capital at Hilo, on the island of Hawai'i. Like the other native nations formerly under the U.S. government, the Hawaiian, Philippine and other territorial Islands saw the disintegration of the U.S.A. as the death of an overlord. No tears were shed for the loss of Federal government, and Unionism is virtually unheard-of in the former territories. While the Lakota and Navajo nations are regarded on the continent as the only Native-ruled states to come out of the dissolution of the U.S., this attitude ignores the rise of the Kingdom of Hawaii and the re-emergent sovereign states among the various former US territories. Hawaii lacks heavy industry, but thrives on sugar cane exports and port services, providing the only real island port in the central Pacific. Hawaii’s leader, King Jonah Kūhiō Kalaniana'ole, wisely realized his kingdom could profit from the destabilization of North America. While outwardly neutral, King Kalaniana'ole has met with many heads of state from around the globe, hoping to strike trade and defense pacts that would benefit Hawaii. Hollywood, White and Red Russians, and Imperial Japan have ongoing diplomatic missions to Hawaii, since whoever controls Hawaii controls the Pacific. Kaliana'ole has no interest in seeing his nation dominated by outsiders, and walks a tightrope of political intrigue, constantly pitting his nation’s "suitors" against each other and reaping the benefits where he can. Pacifica, able to skirt the Alaska-Far East shipping lanes, is less dependant on Hawaiian ports and has less reason to keep on the Kingdom's good side. Trade conflicts and shipping lane clashes have led to an ongoing Pacifica-Hawaii quarrel. Hawaii suffers from a plague of piracy, since raiders have room to maneuver over the expanses of the Pacific. Pirates routinely attack sea and air traffic near the island, striking from out of the Aleutians, central Polynesians, even from temporary bases on Wake Island, Johnston Atoll, and even some Hawaiian islands. One of King Jonah's many deals with foreign powers has netted the Kingdom a powerful air militia (supplied with the some of the best planes Hollywood and Japan have to offer). International Relations * British Empire- Despite repeated efforts, the British Empire has failed to annex the Kingdom, a series of defeats which have caused the Empire no small embarrassment. The Empire and the Kingdom recently signed a treaty, whereby the Empire officially recognizes the Kingdom in exchange for the 99-year lease of a small naval base at a lagoon harbor called Pu'uola, which is on the island of O'ahu. * Nation of Hollywood- Hollywood recognizes the Kingdom of Hawaii and maintains a diplomatic mission there. * Empire of Japan- The Empire of Japan recognizes the Kingdom of Hawaii and maintains a diplomatic mission in the Kingdom. * Russia- Both White and Red Russians maintain diplomatic missions to the Kingdom. Category:Countries